1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile system including a facsimile machine and a computer for controlling names of addressees, facsimile numbers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional facsimile machines, data of names of addressees to whom image data read from an original or manuscript and corresponding facsimile numbers as selected registration numbers (such as abbreviated numbers) is stored in a memory. When a registration number of an addressee is input upon transmission of image data of the original, the name of address and the facsimile number both corresponding to the input registration number are read and displayed on a liquid-crystal display section. When a user confirms the displayed contents and then depresses a transmission button, the original is read and the image data read from the original is transmitted to the displayed addressee.
In the above-described facsimile machines, however, keys and abbreviated dialing buttons depressed for input of a facsimile number also serve as character keys. Further, every one key is allotted to a plurality of characters so that characters can be input by use of a small number of keys. Moreover, the individual keys are small and the liquid-crystal display section displaying the input characters also has a small display area. The above-mentioned keys etc. need to be operated so that the characters are input when the names of addresses are registered. This registering work takes much time as compared with the case where a keyboard equipped in a computer or word processor is operated.
To solve the above-described problem, the prior art has proposed an arrangement in which a computer is connected to a facsimile machine. In this arrangement, data of information about the addressee such as the names of addressees and corresponding facsimile numbers is input into the computer. Thereafter, the data of information about the addressees is transferred to the facsimile machine and stored in a suitable memory. In the proposed arrangement, however, in the case where the user makes reference to the data of information about the addressee when the original is to be transmitted by the facsimile machine, the user needs to move from a location where the facsimile machine is equipped to a location where the computer is equipped, so that the user operates the computer in order that the data of information about the addressee may be displayed. Thus, the user cannot make reference to the data of information about the addressees at the facsimile machine side. This results in a troublesome operation.